


Pets

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting a Pet, Loki and cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Loki finally agreed to get a pet!





	Pets

You jumped up and down excitedly, a smile nearly splitting your face in half. Your grip on Lokis hand tightened as you pulled him into a pet shop. Loki, though not as excited as you, went along willingly, a small smile on his face. 

The two of you had talked about getting a pet, but couldn't decide which one. You wanted something fluffy and cute, but he wanted something venomous and dangerous. You weren't going to allow him that. 

"Welcome! Can I help you?", a staff member asked, looking you and Loki up and down. "Can you show us the cats you have?" She nodded, smile friendly, and showed you the way. Loki sent you a sceptical look. "A feline? What could you want with that?" You just smiled knowingly at him. You were sure he would like a cat.

"Here we are!", the woman said, gesturing to the cages. "If you want to hold one, just tell me!" She then proceeded to leave the room. Still holding Lokis hand, you wandered around the room with him. You pointed out particularly cute cats, asking him if he would like to hold one. He always declined, even though you saw he liked them. Your eyes fell on a black cat with yellow eyes. This one didn't make noise and didn't stand up. It just watched you with its intelligent eyes. Loki followed your gaze. The cat tilted its head and just now you realized this cat had cuts in its ears. 

The woman came back into the room. "Did you see a cat you would like to get to know?" Loki answered instead of you, gesturing to the black cat. Her eyes fell on the cat. "Oh! Him? He's a great cat... always calm, never makes much noise. He was a street cat before we found him.", she said whilst opening the cage and carefully taking the cat out. He kept his eyes trained on you and Loki. "He doesn't have a name yet" And with that she handed him to you. His fur was incredibly soft, and you wondered how that was possible for a former street cat. 

Loki lifted his hand to pet the cat, and that was when the cat started purring. Loudly. Loki raised his eyebrows at that. The cat nuzzled into his hand, but also against your body. You giggled. Gosh, this cat was cute. You looked up to Loki. He looked in awe. You giggled again. "This one?" He nodded. "This one"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
